Alvida Loves Luffy? A Woman With Smooth Skin
by SpyralHax
Summary: As the title says, Alvida has devloped feelings for our favorite rubber boy. What if she were to save him at Logtown and join the Straw Hat crew? Luffy x Alvida.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where Alvida saves Luffy in Logtown**

**Pairing(s): Luffy x Alvida, maybe some Luffy x Nami, and possibly some Luffy x Nami x Alvida  
**

**Rating: T, just to be on the safe side.**

**This is my first attempt at a story, so please let me know what you think of it. Read and review, comments all welcome, so that I can improve this piece. I actually had more fun writing it than I thought I would, probably because this pairing is so out there and not supported P Well, hope you enjoy it.**

As the Sun beat down on the small port town, a crowd began to gather in the town square. The famous structure erected in the center of the square served as a sort of rallying point, people spilling out from all over the city to witness the odd scene unfolding atop the scaffold. The townspeople who were there, had their eyes focused on the events unfolding, a small group of people standing atop the structure where the former Pirate King had met his unfortunate end. One of the people, a so far unknown pirate with a red vest, jeans rolled up to his knee, and a worn looking straw hat. This boy, looking far too young to be a pirate, was stuck, his arms and neck stuck in the stocks. His face, beaming a sense of incompetence, seemed to show that he had no idea what was happening. It was as though either he did not comprehend, or he did no care.

The boy sat there, brought to his knees via a surprise attack by another pirate, one who was more infamous in the East Blue to this point. His distinguishing feature was his face paint, topped by a round, bright red nose. A large blade in hand, he laughed evilly at his prey, taunting the boy he had finally caught after a humiliating defeat. For his part, the boy could not remember the name of his captor, spouting off wrong answers one after another, causing the older man to become very angry. But as he yelled at the boy, he shook it off, savoring his victory over him.

"Welcome to the execution!" he exclaimed, loud enough that everyone assembled could hear.

"An execution? Awesome!" the young boy exclaimed in his ignorance of the situation.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING EXECUTED!!" the red nosed clown screamed, his mouth wide open, teeth turned comically into sharp fangs.

Slowly gathering his sense of the situation, the dumb looking boy slowly pointed a finger at his own face, before screaming "I'M BEING EXECUTED!?", his eyes wide as saucers and his own mouth wide agape. "LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE ARE SAYING!" the older man responded, clearly exasperated by the idiocy of the boy, to which the crowd immediately sweat dropped.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me, boy." the man exclaimed, the boy still furrowing his brows in an attempt to identify his attacker. His thought process was interrupted as another person appeared.

"I've missed you, Luffy. It's been a while." his eyes shot wide open, not expecting to hear his name off such a lovely tongue. The female voice that spoke came from a cloaked person, slowly making their way through the crowd. Luffy furrowed his brows, giving up on identifying his original attacker, and now focusing on who this person was. He focused on the crowd, noticing the person, watching as she approached the iron structure.

Throwing the cloak off, all assembled were shocked to see the vision of loveliness that appeared beneath. Murmurs went quickly through the assembled crowd, switching from the confusion of the moron atop the scaffold, to looks of pure lust as hearts appeared in the eyes of all the towns people present. Throwing her shawl over her left shoulder, her body elicited a chorus of "ooh's" and "aah's", her skin shining in the bright sun. Luffy, utterly lost, only gazed at her, working his brain into overdrive trying to remember who she was.

None in the crowd, man or woman, would turn their gaze away from the vision of loveliness that now stood before them. The white shawl, adorned all over with red hearts, now draped loosely over her shoulder, allowing her full body to be seen. Hearts shone in the eyes of all there, drinking in the lusciousness of the body they now saw. Pale, smooth skin shone, reflecting the light from the Sun overhead. She had a head of wavy black hair, that also seemed to shine, catching the light as it flowed gracefully down to her shoulder blades. Her frame, slender and exuding pure sensuality, showed off her graceful, smooth skin. Her head topped with a white cowboy hat with a red plume, her ample bust covered with a thin white bikini top, showing off her firm, toned stomach. She had, what one could only describe as the essential hourglass shape, ample bust dipping in at the waist before shooting out seductively in shapely hips. Her legs looked so sensuously slender, as her tight Capri pants displayed a pattern of white and red stripes, running vertically. Draped around her was also a purple overcoat, that dipped down to her ankles.

But as sensuous as her body was, her face was what drew more of the attention. Her face was a beautiful alabaster color, contrasting very nicely with her dark colored hair. Her eyes were of a chocolate color of brown, that looked like a burnt sienna color as it caught the Sunlight. Her lips, also contrasting with the pale color of her face, were full, bright red, and looked absolutely delicious. She was, in all opinions of the people assembled, the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.

All around gazed at the beauty, hanging on every word she spoke. Looking up at the boy, noticing his face of thorough concentration, she giggled lightly as she spoke. "Now don't tell me you have forgotten this face?" she said, a slight playful tone on her voice. The crowd gave various comments as to her beauty, comparing her to a silky flower and saying she was an unparalleled model of perfection. Even the women gazed longingly at her, possibly jealous of her perfection.

Luffy, thoroughly confused, finally spoke up "Who are you? I've never met anyone who looks like you." Smirking to herself, the woman spoke again "I will never forget. You were the first man to ever strike me." a comment that drew vengeful glares from the audience assembled, which had now parted and only stood in a semi circle around the beautiful woman. "Huh? I hit you?" Luffy wondered, his face beginning to exude a small amount of sweat, the first sign of nervousness anyone could have noticed from his thus far.

"At that time, your powerful fist…" she said, in a sensual voice, her hand rubbing over her stomach to indicate where she had been hit, "…it moved me." As she finished, the crowd gasped, backing up slightly as an effect to her speech. Luffy, still stuck in his awkward predicament, made a similar motion, dumb struck by the woman before him.

Before anyone could speak, the beautiful woman spoke first. "My dears. Who is the most beautiful person upon all the seas?", her vanity now completely deserved. "You are, madame!" all assembled said in unison, eliciting a small giggle from the girl. "Yes, it is me. There is not a man in the world who will not kneel before my beauty." Luffy thought for a minute, not sure if he would agree with that statement. 'Sanji would definitely' he thought, laughing in his mind as he did.

"And I love strong men." she began again, looking directly at Luffy. "You shall be mine Luffy." she said, matter of factly. This statement took Luffy aback temporarily, still not sure of who this person was. "No way. Who are you?" he asked, still very much confused. "You still haven't realized!?" she asked, exasperated by his idiocy.

Feeling himself being ignored by the situation, the clown looking pirate spoke "DON'T IGNORE ME!!", causing a few eyes to glance in his direction before going back to the beauty in front of the scaffolding. "Shut up, Buggy." she said plainly, clearly indicating that he was not a factor in the talks occurring. At this, Buggy felt a stitch appear on his left temple, just above the eye. "Don't ignore me, Alvida! I am the one who captured this idiot." he said, pointing his blade to the rubber captain. Luffy, for one, suddenly had a flash back of Alvida, and being in shock he said "Alvida? I don't see her anywhere.", a look of incomprehension on his face. "It is obviously me, you numbskull!" she spoke, her face going into a similar fault to Buggy's earlier, complete with sharp fangs.

Calming down she spoke again, "I changed somewhat after eating a Devil's Fruit." she began, explaining her situation. "Its name was…" she then threw her shawl aside completely, to emphasize her point, ".. the Sube-Sube no Mi." Luffy gazed at her, caught off guard by her beauty, and listened intently as she spoke. "However, I am sorry to say I did not get any more beautiful as a result." she said, absorbed in her own narcissism, to which Luffy sweat dropped, clearly finding fault in her statement. "The only noticeable change was, yes, my freckles disappeared." "No, that's not the change I was thinking of…" he responded, waving his left hand slowly in front of his face. "So, to track you down, I joined up with this gentleman" she said, pointing her large metal club towards the pirate who now had his blade against Luffy's neck.

Gaining comprehension, he looked over at Buggy, still trying to work through his name, before stating plainly "Ah! Bufoon!" at which point both became silent, before Buggy burst out "BUFFOON!? WATCH YOUR MOUTH!! YOU ARE JUST AS CHEEKY AS EVER!" he screamed, causing the crowd to back up a bit as they realized that this was Buggy the Clown. Luffy for one, had completely forgotten that he was at the mercy of this pirate, and simply sat, lost in his own thoughts. After a minute or so, he grinned widely, exclaiming loudly "Okay."

His sudden and brief speech caused all assembled to crook an eyebrow up, wondering what he was talking about. Alvida, for her part, was also lost. She looked at the boy, gazing into his deep, charcoal black eyes, looking for some sign as to what he was talking about. Then, he looked back in hers, and spoke again "Okay, Alvida. You can join my crew" he said, giving that large toothy grin of his, even in such a situation, "if you can get me out of here". Opening her own eyes widely, she took in just what he had said, wondering if he was agreeing to her statement earlier, that he would be hers. Smirking, she suddenly leaped, jumping towards the top of the scaffold.

"Baka! There is no way she would…" Buggy began to speak, but before he could even finish, his face began to cave inwards, Alvida's spiked metal club slamming into his face with full force. The crowd collectively winced as the sound of breaking bones could be clearly heard, and even Luffy grimaced at the sound 'Poor Buggy…' he thought briefly, before the small clown went flying off into the distance. All the other members of Buggy's crew stood, blue in the face as they idly watched their leader become a small dot in the sky. Their attention came back to earth, as they heard a loud cracking of wood nearby, and all looked in horror as the stock that had been holding Luffy in captivity now was splayed across the platform in a million pieces, Alvida slinging her club over her shoulder, a contented look on her face.

Luffy grinned widely, a sort of malicious look as he raised his head upwards, looking menacingly at the Buggy pirates, eliciting a look of horror from each of them. They attempted to run away, but were too slow, as Luffy tore into them, sending each in turn flying towards where their captain landed. As the last one went to become a star, Luffy gave his trademark grin and laugh, as he looked over at Alvida. "Thanks." he said, simply, causing her to smile a bit in return. Walking up to him, she threw her arms around his neck, taking one and tracing small circles along his chest, causing Luffy to gulp loudly. He had never been so close to a woman before, much less one who was so beautiful. "So, Luffy, where is your ship?" she asked, a seductive under current to her voice. Before Luffy could answer, he noticed the Marines among the crowd and figured it was best to get out quickly.

So, making his decision, he moved swiftly, sweeping the lovely young woman into his arms, placing one arm under her legs and the other behind her back, gripping her bridal style, causing her to blush slightly, but only smile wide as the young boy leapt off of the scaffold, running off in the direction of his ship. 'I hope I don't run into the smokey guy' he thought, as he ran, not realizing that he was still carrying her in such a manner. Luck was finally on his side this day, as Luffy met up with Zoro and Sanji, each also on their way back, each giving a different reaction to seeing the idiot captain.

Zoro smirked, giving Luffy a hearty "Congratulations." as he looked down at the girl his captain was carrying.

Sanji gave his normal response "Oi! You shitty captain, what are you doing to such a beautiful lady!" he said, perturbed to how Luffy could get such a gorgeous lady, his eyes still hearts as he yelled. "You know we can't just kidnap people, you idiot!"

Luffy looked confused at Sanji, wondering who was being kidnapped "But nobody is being kidnapped. She said she would make me hers." he said matter-of-factly, causing Sanji to go completely pale, and Zoro to laugh maniacally at the situation. "Well done, Luffy" he said, causing Luffy to be a bit more confused.

"Guess good looking women really don't go for dartboard brows" Zoro exclaimed, not being able to pass up a chance to jab at the love cook.

"Well, I don't see any gorgeous babes hanging around you either moss-head" he jabbed back, eyes watering like Niagara Falls. At this, the two met briefly in an exchange, the sound of hard shoes clashing against swords, causing the girl in Luffy's arms to sweat drop, 'I wonder if it is always like this around Luffy' she wondered, feeling his warm body next to her as he carried her towards a ship with a lamb figure head.

Usopp and Nami were making preparations to leave, watching the crew return. They looked dumbfounded at Luffy, wondering what he was thinking kidnapping someone, and such a babe to boot. 'Wow, I didn't know Luffy had it in him' Usopp considered, as he yelled for the boys to get on board.

Nami, however, looked towards the woman, feeling she recognized her, but was just utterly jealous of the girl 'Her skin is so beautiful' she swooned to herself, wondering why Luffy was bringing such a girl with him. As she noticed the way Luffy was carrying the beauty, Nami felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, a very unfamiliar feeling, joined by a pain in her chest. Clutching at her heart, she wondered to herself 'What's wrong with me?' as she tried to shake it off.

As the boys jumped on board the ship, they went to their stations, making preparations to sail, as Alvida sat, leaning against the railing, watching with a smile at the energy of the young pirate's crew. 'He has put together a nice crew here' she thought to herself, smiling as she considered where she would fit into this crew. An unfamiliar warmth washed over her, as she pondered her future with this unknown crew of pirates.

Getting everything underway, the Luffy pirates found themselves in open sea, and finally addressed the problem at hand. Nami had her hands around the neck of the rubber man, shaking him violently, causing his head to sway back and forth violently. "How can you just kidnap a gorgeous beauty!" she asked, still feeling a strange feeling in her chest. Luffy looked at her confused "But I didn't kidnap anybody." he said in his defense. He looked over at Sanji and Zoro for some support, to which they replied.

"It is true. Apparently it was her idea" Zoro claimed, hiking a thumb towards the young woman, who was watching with a smile, very amused by the antics of the crew. Nami looked over at the woman, then at Luffy, her eyes narrowed, trying to ascertain what was going on.

"Marimo is right, Nami-swan" Sanji spoke up, his face still a bit pale, tears still streaming down his face. "This beautiful nee-san apparently has a thing for our idiot captain", Zoro turning a brow up at the comment, and was ready to strike, but was stopped by a glare from the navigator. "So, what did she say, exactly?" she asked the rubber captain, her heart feeling oddly fragile, as if she did not want to hear the full explanation. "I will make you mine' Is what she said" explained the captain, causing another chorus of sobs from the blonde cook, and hearty laughs at the predicament from the swordsman.

Looking over questioningly at the young woman, Nami asked "Is this true?" with an underlying hint of venom on her voice, causing a small shiver to run up the spines of all that were there. 'Scary…' was all Alvida could think, as she began to speak "Ah." Finally calming down from the scare she got, she spoke again "Luffy is the first man to ever strike me, and it… moved me." As she said this, Sanji found his way to the rubber captain, kicking him mercilessly and spouting random profanities "How could you hit such a lovely lady?" he spat, still shaken by the fact that this beauty seemingly had the hots for his captain.

The young woman blushed slightly at the attention she was getting, slowly making her way over to the captain, draping her arms over his shoulders, pressing her breasts into his back as she talked in as innocent a tone as she could manage "So, can't I stay?" she asked, to which Sanji jumped, hearts in his eye, and the others only sighed their frustration, not able to go against the captain's decision. Luffy, noticing their assent, began to jump up and down excitedly, "Yay, now we have another nakama!". As he spoke, all looked at him, a thought suddenly dawning on each of them. Nami and Alvida both stood in front of the idiot captain, speaking almost in unison "Wait. What do you mean?", a tone of danger running in both their voices.

Calming down a bit, Luffy made his trademark blank face, as he spoke to the two in front of him "Well, you said 'I will make you mine' right? So, you wanted to be my nakama" he spoke, his trademark grin appearing again on his face. As he finished, the two women looked down, a black shade covering both their faces, an aura of danger emanating from both of them, causing the other men to back up, not wanting to see the damage that was about to be done to the rubber boy. They closed their eyes, as Nami lifted her fists, Alvida her iron club, and proceeded to beat the boy senseless as they screamed "IDIOT!!". Huffing, they looked at each other, before turning their heads away quickly, storming off in opposite directions. 'So, there is a rival for me, eh?' both thought simultaneously. 'Just fine. I will be the one to win!' Zoro, Sanji and Usopp watched both women storming off, thinking to themselves 'Wow, I am not envious of Luffy right about now…'. The same thought went through their heads, as they gazed at the lump of bruises and cuts that was the captain, before going their separate ways. Sanji went to prepare a delectable dessert for the beautiful ladies, Zoro going to sleep next to the mast, and Usopp going into the men's quarters to work on some gadget or other. Luffy, still unconscious, was left all alone.

As he came to, he looked around, and noticing Alvida on the rear of the small ship, walked over to her, taking in her remarkable beauty in the pale moonlight. 'Wow. She is so pretty' he idly thought, standing next to her, gazing in the same direction as the girl. Noticing that the idiot captain had showed up, she took a small lean back, her heart beating fast at the surprise, before settling back down. "So, where are we going, Luffy?" she asked, causing him to look towards her. "Of course, we are heading for the Grand Line. I am going to be the Pirate King, after all." he said, matter of factly. She opened her mouth in surprise, wondering how he could say something so grand so easily. Then she pulled her lips into a warm smile, and leaned slowly towards the slow witted captain, watching the sea breeze blow through his messy black hair. Luffy's eyes went wide as he saw her leaning closer, gasping as he felt her moist, full lips pressing against his. He was lost for a minute, before leaning towards her, pressing his lips against hers, returning the soft kiss. As he kissed her back, Alvida felt a surge of electricity run through her body, feeling all the passion this boy had inside of him. 'Wow, he is a good kisser' she thought, moaning lightly at the heat emanating from the joining of their lips.

After a minute of two of kissing, they broke, each out of breath, and feeling as though they had been joined for much longer. Luffy brought a finger questioningly up to his lips, touching at where they had been joined 'So that was a kiss…' he thought to himself. 'That was nice.' that thought made his eyes widen a bit, as he blushed slightly at the sight of the lovely girl in front of him.

Smirking to herself, she caught her breath slowly, still savoring the taste of his lips. To her, they tasted like the sea, something oddly fitting the younger man. Then, as she turned to walk away, she spoke "I guess I have the lead. A good luck kiss for the future Pirate King". As she spoke, she noticed that the boy shivered slightly, as her breath bad run against the sensitive skin of his ear. Luffy turned, and watched her walking away, drinking in the sight of her sexy hips swaying side to side as she walked. After she had disappeared, he slumped down against the deck, placing his hand over his heart. It was pounding so much, he could hear it even over the soft sounds of the sea. "This is going to be a fun adventure." he said aloud to himself, a wide smile on his face as he pondered the possibility. 'Now I get it' he thought, laughing loudly as he realized what Alvida had meant by "I will make you mine." And now, he didn't think that would be so bad. He felt happy as he slowly drifted off to sleep, nodding off out in the cool air, a smile gracing his handsome features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Party Before Entering the Grand Line**

**Pairing: Luffy x Alvida**

**Rating: T just to be on the safe side (some heavy kissing), likely to increase eventually.**

**This is the second chapter of the ongoing story. Chapter 3 will, likely, not be for a week or so as I try to remember stuff about Reverse Mountain and Laboon the whale. For those that like this story, and have reviewed, thank you so much. I hope it gets better (not super thrilled with the quality of this one, but let me know). Characters likely OOC at least a little, but I hope not too much. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2.**

Rubbing her temples in agony, Alvida slowly rolled out of bed, slamming unceremoniously onto the floor below. 'Last time I do that' she thought to herself, slowly finding her way to her feet.

The night before, all the crew was partying, making an awful ruckus. The captain had been excited about the fact that they were nearing Reverse Mountain, and thusly close to entering the Grand Line. Luffy had been making his usual grins and laughs, doing little jigs with Usopp to mimic his movements. After a few minutes, they had collapsed, rolling around as they laughed, seemingly at nothing in particular.

Sanji had been in the kitchen, whipping up some gourmet level food as usual, dealing with Luffy constantly asking him for food. He had a red stitch, twitching each time the captain complained for food, finally snapping as he turned and yelled at the rubber man "I will tell you when dinner is ready, so just give it a rest!", to which the younger boy just sat and laughed a bit before returning to his musings with Usopp.

Zoro had, expectedly, been leaning against the mast, trying his best to avoid the idiocy of his captain, his eyes shut tightly as the sun beamed down on the crew out on deck. She had watched, opening her eyes and shielding them from the Sun as she watched the next antics of the idiot pair. "Shishishishi, this is going to be fun." Luffy had said, trying to be quiet as he snuck up on the seemingly unexpected swordsman. Pulling the lid off of a marker, he gave a thumbs up to Usopp, who was trying to suppress his laughter as Luffy approached his target. Giggling to himself, he took the marker, reaching out for the swordsman's face, attempting to draw some idiotic thing on his face. But before the felt could make contact with the target, Luffy's eyes shot wide as he felt a hand grab his rubbery arm. "So, what do you think you are doing, Luffy?" Zoro asked, his voice dripping with venom, but not a hint of grogginess, as he had apparently been unsuccessful at getting a nap.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luffy then screamed, pulling his hand away from the green haired man, his eyes bugging out of his head as he ran over to where Usopp was still sitting. The two felt their eyes bug out of their heads as Zoro approached, his swords being pulled from their sheaths. "I will teach you to try and turn my face into a drawing pad!" Zoro said calmly, with an odd tone to his voice, his face leaned down so his eyes were shaded from view. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP!" he yelled, his face now the standard fault, with wide open mouth and teeth replaced by shark fangs. "Aaaaaaaah!" Luffy and Usopp yelled in unison, their eyes bugging out further as their mouths hung open, setting off running in the opposite direction from the angered swordsman, him in close pursuit, idly swinging his swords in towards the pair of raucous morons.

Alvida and Nami had been sitting, warming up in the Sun and having different reactions to the idiocy unfolding on deck. Nami, having seen this scene many times before, was lying down, sunglasses over her delicate brown eyes, but her brows were clearly furrowed in frustration, a stitch forming above her left eye as she attempted to ignore the idiots. Alvida, the relative newcomer to the scene, was watching the scene, wondering what she had gotten herself into, joining this group of morons. After a few minutes, she had a stitch over her own left eye, the eye twitching a bit as Zoro chased the other two idiots around the deck.

Before too long, there was an almost audible snapping sound, as Alvida and Nami jointly bolted up from their deck chairs, Nami's fists at the ready, as was Alvida's club. Seemingly the very next instant, they stood over the battered bodies of the boys, Nami's fist showing a similar stitch to her left eye and Alvida's club with a trace of blood dripping from one of the spikes. "YOU IDIOTS NEED TO SETTLE DOWN!" the girls had said in unison, exasperation on their voices as they face faulted, screaming at the idiots. Instantly, Luffy and Usopp were up, on their knees in the traditional Japanese sitting style, bowing lightly as they apologized, a clearly empty apology, eliciting a sigh from the girls. Zoro simply scoffed, opting to go to the crow's nest to avoid being dragged into the next round of antics from the captain. Once the situation had been resolved, the girls looked over at each other, their eyes locking in a menacing fashion.

Luffy and Usopp looked from Nami to Alvida, a blue streak appearing on their faces as they slowly backed away from the two girls. They stood, eyes locked as they stared death at the other. "It seems you have a quick temper on you, _girl_", a smirk appearing on Alvida's face as she spoke, the insult showing in her green eyes as she spoke. Nami felt her left eye twitch a bit, catching the insult from the older woman. "Oh, I guess it is easy to miss things in your _old age_" she shot back, eliciting a twitch in the older woman's face.

Slowly bringing her steel club upwards, Alvida spoke again "Well, I guess it is understandable that you would be jealous of my mature beauty, and my smooth skin." she let the last part hang off of her tongue a bit, letting it sink in, knowing that the fiery red head could truly not compete with her elegance. Bringing up her left fist, balled up and with a stitch clearly visible, the younger girl thought of something to say in response, gazing at the truly flawless beauty of the woman before her. Smirking, she finally thought of something, "Well, I guess smooth skin could make up for a lack of ahem size", she spoke, brushing her arms against her breasts, causing them to jiggle ever so slightly as she watched the face of the older woman.

"Tramp!" Alvida spat, not able to hide her anger any longer at the scantily dressed navigator, her normal clothing exchanged for a blue camo print bikini.

"Hag!" Nami retorted, still jealous of the flawlessly smooth skin of the older woman, but taking pride in her more than ample bust.

The two may have truly exchanged blows, had Sanji not chosen just that time to come out, sporting scrumptious looking desserts. "Ah, I have whipped up some delicious afternoon treats, for the two lovely ladies!", he exclaimed, unknowingly walking right into the middle of the tense situation. The tension nearly instantly disappeared, the women huffing as they turned away from each other, storming off towards their ends of the deck.

'Oi, did I miss something?' the blonde chef wondered, a strange breeze blowing by him as he stood locked in place, watching the two beauties go towards their separate corners. Shaking it off, Sanji then pranced, heart in his left eye, towards Nami "Nami-swaaaan! Ah, your beauty has struck me like a bolt of lightning out of the beauteous sky, and I am left awed by your grace." he crooned, his normal tone of voice as he offered the delicious looking chocolate treat to the ginger headed girl. "Ah, thank you Sanji-kun", she responded, trying her best to make a pleasant tone of voice in thanks. She glared over at the older woman once more, before taking a taste of the brilliant food, her anger instantly disappearing. "This is absolutely fabulous, Sanji-kun." she spoke sweetly, eliciting a chorus of thanks and praise for Nami.

Then, heart still in his eye from Nami's compliment of his cooking, he pranced, his legs almost a whirlwind of movement, over to the fair skinned beauty across the deck. "Ah, Alvida-taaaaaan, your grace and beauty leaves me in awe, gazing like an unworthy peasant at the face of a beautiful goddess. Please grace this unworthy man by partaking in my humble dessert." he swooned again, causing all present to cringe a bit at his standard womanizing habits. With a small sweat drop, Alvida took the dessert, feeling honored by Sanji's sweet words. "Ah thank you Sanji-san" she said, taking a small bite out of the chocolate dessert, her eyes shooting wide at the delectably sweet taste. "It is delicious, as always." she said, the sweetness of the dessert seemingly lending itself to her voice.

"Aah, I am not worthy to receive such praise from one as beautiful and full of grace as yourself." Sanji crooned, his voice displaying his pure ecstasy as he pranced off back towards the kitchen. "Oi dartboard, why don't you stop it with the cheese? I felt like I was going to vomit listening to you talk." Zoro chimed, from the top of the crow's nest, making the blonde cook stop dead in his tracks. "And what would you know, moss head? Don't blame me because you can't understand the allure of a beautiful woman." he shot back, looking up towards the target of his usual banter. Zoro, as usual, took the bait, jumping down from the high point of the crow's nest, landing just in front of the elegantly clothed cook.

"Watch it love cook," he began, a smirk on his face as he spoke, "before I use that mop on top of your head to clean the deck." "Oi, you better watch what you say, sword loving idiot, before someone cleans you off the deck, marimo." Sanji responded, staring Zoro straight in the eyes, a smirk on his own face.

"Magic brow!" Zoro shot, his anger boiling over. For whatever reason, he and Sanji had never, and probably would never get along.

"Carrot head!" Sanji returned, no time wasted between insults, as they began to clash, the sound of hard sole shoes crashing against steel swords, fading into the background noise of the ocean.

Luffy, leaning back against the railing of the ship, was laughing, pointing towards the two combatants, enjoying the show, as Usopp began to sweat heavily, fearing what might happen if Nami or Alvida were to intervene. He shuddered as he imagined the bloodshed that might ensue, opting instead to head for the relative safety of the men's quarters.

As she took another bite out of the extremely sweet dessert, Alvida looked around, her eyes going from the confrontation between the idiot cook and swordsman, to the red haired navigator, who was clearly growing tense at the situation, and finally resting on the boy who she had developed feelings for. As the navigator stood up, pouncing on the battling idiots, bringing them both down within an instant, the older woman smiled to herself, standing up and walking over towards the young pirate captain. "Luffy," she began, causing him to look up towards her sweet features, "would you like some of my dessert?" she asked with all the innocence she could muster. She knew that such an act would serve to anger the red head, so she was glad to do it. "Really?" the boy asked, excited over the prospect of eating one of Sanji's delicious treats.

Smiling, Alvida then sat to the right of the captain, taking the small spoon, gathering a bit of the dessert on the utensil, before bringing it up to her lips, sensually opening her lips and letting the dessert sit on her soft tongue. "Eh? I thought you said I could have it?" the captain pouted, his lips puckered as he crossed his arms over his chest. Glaring over at the navigator with a smirk, she could tell that Nami knew what she was planning, and could see a red color rush over her face. Taking in her victory of the moment, Alvida leaned in, pressing her lips to those of the young captain, sliding her tongue covered with the sweet dessert into his mouth. The faces of the collective crew dropped, for different reasons. Nami, unable to clearly explain her feelings for a certain captain, was feeling a surge of jealousy, her heart beating exceptionally fast, as she clutched at her chest, turning in a huff as she went back towards her deck chair.

Sanji, expectedly, began to moan in agony at the sight before him. "Ah, why would such a lovely lady choose that shitty idiot?" he asked no one in particular, falling to his knees with his eyes pouring out a veritable waterfall at the sight, idly pounding the deck before him. Zoro, after the initial shock, only laughed loudly, mocking the cook that he was being passed up by Luffy, which elicited the standard round of insults between the two.

Luffy, after his initial surprise, slowly closed his eyes, running his tongue over that of the older woman, sucking loudly to get the last traces of the dessert. His pure enthusiasm made the older woman moan lightly into his mouth, moving so that she was straddling his lap, pressing her breasts into his chest. Completely ignoring the rest of the crew, they continued to kiss, even after the last traces of the dessert was gone from her tongue. Setting the cup that held the dessert down, Alvida ran her hands to the back of the strong young man, clutching at his red vest as she felt her heart beating faster. 'I forgot how good he is at this' she idly thought to herself, feeling lost in the pleasure she was feeling. Luffy, opening his eyes slightly, noticed the contented look on the woman's face, and ran his hands up her arms, tracing his fingers along her smooth skin, finally reaching her neck, cupping her face in his hands as he began to suck playfully on her lower lip.

But, just as it seemed things were going smoothly, Luffy suddenly broke the kiss. Wondering what was wrong, Alvida found her emerald green eyes meeting his dark, deep black eyes. Suddenly she was blushing, even more than when they had been making out only a few seconds earlier. She always wondered, at times like this, just what it was about this boy that drew her to him. At first it had been his pure strength, and power, but now she felt it was something else, something she could not clearly explain. She watched, physically unsatisfied, as Luffy grinned, standing up and walking over to the figure head of the Going Merry, planting himself on the lamb's head and gazing out at the open sea.

Her senses returning to her, Alvida then stood up, taking stock of the reactions of the crew, and feeling suddenly embarrassed. But she grinned, as she noticed the evil glare that Nami was shooting her. 'At least that was a success.' she thought to herself. Joining this crew, she had to give up a certain amount of her villainous ways, but not completely. She took a great measure of joy in poking and prodding at the young red-head, having a strong feeling that she was jealous of the relationship between herself and Luffy. 'But…', she wondered, 'I wonder when we will be able to take it a step further.' At the thought of taking her relationship with Luffy further, she blushed, an oddly satisfied grin on her face as she lounged around in the warm sun.

After dinner, the crew sat around, feeling the excitement build as the Reverse Mountain came slowly into view on the distant horizon. Alvida, having noticed some time ago that Zoro was almost constantly inhaling rum and sake, wondered exactly what his tolerance was. "Neh, Zoro, have you ever been blind drunk before?" she asked, causing him to crook a brow at him as he smirked at her question. "Well, I don't like to brag, but I can hold my drink pretty well." he said, with no hint of modesty on his voice. "Well, that makes two of us. How about a contest then, na?" she asked, in a tone that left little room for Zoro to back out. Never one to shake a challenge, Zoro slammed his fist on the table, and went to retrieve the liquor on the ship. "You're on, Alvida." he said, bringing out two mugs and putting one in front of her, the other in front of him.

At this, the whole crew had gazed over at them, gathering around and making small wagers on who would win. Luffy and Sanji bet on Alvida, Luffy figuring that anyone who would challenge Zoro must be confident and Sanji just wanting the marimo to lose. Nami and Usopp bet on Zoro, figuring to take the sure thing bet. After about an hour, once nearly all the liquor on the ship was gone, the contest was suspended, declaring it a tie, much to the dismay of all involved. Groans of disappointment echoed through the small kitchen as the crew members went off towards their rooms. But the two contestants were nearly unconscious, their faces beet red from the liquor and needing help to get to their rooms.

Usopp and Sanji, reluctantly grabbed Zoro, each supporting him on a shoulder as they trudged forward, bringing him to the men's quarters and plopping him noisily on his hammock. Luffy, watching Alvida as she seemed to drift off towards sleep, went gently and swept her up in his arms, causing Nami to wince in jealousy as she saw the long, slender legs slung over Luffy's arm, and her arms draped around his neck. 'One of these days, I'll get you' Nami thought to herself, stung at the care that Luffy seemed to show for the newest crew member. 'Just because you kiss him a few times…' she didn't let herself finish her thought, walking just behind Luffy as they headed for the room she reluctantly had been forced to share with Alvida.

The moon light shone down, making it easy to walk across the deck, and Luffy slowly entered the small room, taking a mental note that it was much nicer than the boys' room. He walked over to the bed that he assumed was Alvida's, he leaned down, placing her gently on the soft mattress. As she lay peacefully on the soft bed, Luffy brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face, gazing at her luscious red lips, that looked like delicious strawberries. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward again, pressing his lips lightly against hers, as he wished her good night. "Have sweet dreams, and good night." he had said, whispering in her ear, causing her to smile. "Luffy…" he smiled as he heard his name, as he walked out of the room, closing the door as lightly as he could manage. Nami watched the scene, sitting on her own bed, leaning against the wall gingerly as she clutched at her chest 'Why does it hurt so much' she thought, unable to stand it. 'Did he choose her over me?' she wondered, a stray tear finding its way down her cheek. Wiping it away, she shook the defeatist thoughts out of her head, realizing that there was still plenty of time. 'And there is no prisoners in this battle' she thought a smile crossing her lips as she slid the pajama shirt over her, snuggling into her soft blankets.

The next day, as Alvida opened the door to the cabin, she winced, covering her eyes as the Sun shone in her eyes, the hangover intensely hurting her head. 'I wonder how Zoro does it.' she idly wondered. She was greeted with the hustle and bustle of the crew wandering around, making the preparations for climbing Reverse Mountain. She continued to rub her temple as she went towards the kitchen, needing some water to cool her down. As she looked out, she saw the mountain they would be climbing, and felt herself blanche a bit, the realization hitting her. 'We are going to climb that?' she wondered, feeling very nervous about the prospect. 'Well, I guess things will never be boring around here, with Luffy making the decisions.' she thought idly, smiling as she went to get some water. Now, she was looking forward to the wonders they would no doubt encounter on the Grand Line.

**Author's comments:**

_LuffyxRuby:_ This one is almost purely Luffy x Alvida, sorry. However, I hope that won't stop you from reading and enjoying this one. I will, at some point, be writing more than one Luffy x Nami stories, so you can look forward to that if you enjoy my writings.

_the scarlet butterfly_: For the record, I am no kind of fangirl, since I am a guy. I just happen to have a strong sense of romance. Since you are an Alvida fan, I have tried to keep her in character, but it is hard to do that with someone who is in so little of the series, so I have to make some assumptions. I hope you liked the story so far, and thank you again for correcting me on her eye color. The risk in writing this will be worth it if a good story comes out of it. But that is for the fans, such as yourself, to determine. Continue to let me know how you think the story is going, and any tips on how I can improve. Thank you, and don't worry about the length of reviews (I myself am prone to bouts of babbling as you can probably tell).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Fearful Descent Down the Reverse Mountain**

**Rating: K (nothing objectionable this chapter)**

**Pairing: slight Alvida x Luffy**

**Ok, I would firstly like to apologize to those of you who read the previous chapter 3. I don't know what I was thinking, but hopefully this one is more to the public's liking. Especially to those who reviewed the previous chapter (not sure if they want to be acknowledged here, but they probably know who they are) who were willing to give it to me straight about the crap quality of it. Hopefully this one is more in line with the previous two chapters, and also hopefully I can get chapters of this one coming out a bit faster. Again, this one is far better (in my opinion, anyway) than the other, and I hope it leads to a good rest of the story. Please, read and review.**

* * *

Looking up towards the summit of the large mountain, one could not help but be impressed by the sheer scale of it. The mists of the ocean clouded the top, giving a strong sense of danger and foreboding. The ornately decorated posts that lined the stream heading upward were another warning, as though telling travelers that to climb this mountain would require not only courage, but foolheartiness. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your viewpoint, Monkey D. Luffy had both in spades.

Alvida gulped down a bit as the small ship gradually made its way towards the mountain. The fact that the ocean currents somehow ran up the mountain defied any sense of logical explanation, giving a sense of the mysteries that no doubt waited on the Grand Line. She wondered exactly how their tiny ship was going to make it up the harsh currents. But whatever doubts any of the crew had, they had to follow the captain's orders. And he would not be denied.

"Yosh, let's go!" exclaimed the young pirate captain, eliciting a series of incredulous glares from the assembled crew.

"O-oi, are you sure about this Luffy?" Nami asked, her face more than a little pale, timid at the prospects of their tiny vessel climbing the imposing mountain. Maybe it was just the size of the mountain, or the strength of the currents, but she had a bad feeling. There was no way this could end well.

"She's right Luffy. I have suddenly contracted a case of _absolutely-can't-climb-this-huge-mountain_ disease." Usopp spoke, voice shaking in a tone matching his knees. Luffy looked at the pair, eyebrows quirked upward in a confused stare, lips pouting slightly.

"Eh? But we can't get to the Grand Line without climbing the mountain." He spoke, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. The way he spoke left no real room for further discussion of the topic, and the two sighed in defeat, Usopp still with his knees shaking loudly.

"Fine. Ready the sails." Nami gave the order, sending the crew to their various positions. As Alvida made her way to her position, she couldn't help but smile. A small, knowing smile, one that belied her distinctive fear. She too was unsure as to how things would end, but somehow Luffy gave a feeling it would end alright.

Just as the crew got things ready, ropes being tugged to and fro, getting things in just the right position, there was a sudden jerking motion. The small vessel had gotten stuck in the current, and they were off. Even looking at the water crashing on the base of the mountain, there was no way to tell how strong the current was until they were already stuck in it.

Right off the bat, all the foreboding feelings came into play, as they ship listed to the side, heading directly for one of the intricately carved posts. The crew watched, helplessly, as their ship headed directly towards the post, threatening to smash all their dreams right then and there.

"Gomu gomu no…" came a yell from the young captain, rushing towards the side of the ship, "…Fuusen!" As he screamed, the crew watched as his body swelled up to tremendous size, landing in between the stone column and the small ship. They watched as his air filled body squished, the ship slowly coming to a stop. Then with a great exertion of effort, Luffy managed to turn his body, sending the ship back into the currents and up the mountain.

The sense of relief at their safety was short lived, as the crew realized in horror that Luffy was being left behind. All of them rushed to the back of the ship, watching the small figure shrinking slowly, each reaching out a hand in a futile attempt to grab his arm. Alvida and Zoro were the first to realize that he would be fine, stepping quickly to the side as Luffy threw his hand out towards the ship. Grabbing onto the rail, the others realized it too late, trying to get out of the way as quickly as possible. But as they scrambled, Luffy came hurtling towards the ship, slamming into Sanji, Usopp and Nami.

Watching the scene, the two who had the wherewithal to step out of the way sweat dropped, staring incredulously at the mass of flesh that had piled against the small ship's cabin. Luffy sat, in a highly amused manner, atop the huddle, laughing his normal idiotic laugh. His joviality was cut short, as the huddled group was disturbed, the angry red-head slipping out quickly. Luffy's eyes bugged out of his head, a fist slamming strongly into the back of his head. Usopp hurried back towards the railing, hiding behind Zoro as he shivered in fear.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING, YOU IDIOT!!" the young navigator's screams sounded like something not of this earth, holding her fist up in front of her face. An angry red stitch was clearly visible on the appendage, her body shaking from the force of her fury. Zoro, Alvida and Sanji sweat dropped, simultaneously grateful that they were not in Luffy's position. None of them dared to attempt to appease the girl when she was in this mode.

"Ah. God, you are such an idiot, Luffy." Nami huffed, a sigh escaping her lips as she turned to the rest of the crew, causing them to collectively stiffen up. "Alright, back to your positions." Nami barked, leaving no doubt she was serious. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp simply nodded, tones of blue shading their faces as they went, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with the orange haired navigator. As Alvida began to head to her own station, she watched Luffy as he rubbed the back of his head, lips pursed at the events that had just transpired.

With a smile, Alvida made her way towards the young boy. As she approached him, Luffy looked up at her, watching as she squatted down next to him. Her emerald orbs captured him in their stare and he could only watch her, unable to make a sound. His eyes widened as she leaned forward gently, pressing her ruby lips to his cheek. Only a second, but it conveyed a clear message, that she echoed as she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Luffy darling." she spoke, letting her sensual voice slip over his ear, smiling in satisfaction as his body tensed a bit at the action. Throwing him a subtle smile, she then stood and walked over to her position, silky black hair flowing elegantly behind her. As he noticed her hips swaying gently from side to side with her strides, Luffy felt an odd warmth creep into his cheeks. His heart began to beat a little quicker, causing him to furrow his brows in confusion.

'_What's that…?'_ he thought to himself for a moment, before shrugging it off and heading towards the front of the ship. As he turned toe corner, appearing near the ship's helm, Luffy noticed Alvida leaning close to the orange haired navigator. Brow quirked upward in confusion, he watched as Nami's face lit up a bright red color. Luffy noticed Alvida giving him an odd little wink as she walked away from the younger girl, a conniving smirk on her face. Figuring Nami was feeling upset, Luffy figured it would be better to not be the focus of her fury again. He still had the bump on his head from earlier.

As the crew all stood at the ready, prepared to jump into action at the first sign of trouble, Nami leaned forward, tilting her head downward as she gripped the railing. The words of the older woman echoing in her head as she tried to focus on the currents. But no matter how hard she tried, it kept resounding around her mind.

"_That's two for me, my dear. You better get it together, or you'll regret it later."_ The distinctive mocking tone on Alvida's voice made the younger girl upset. But as she felt the sensual tone of voice on her skin, it had made her tense up in embarrassment, all sorts of wild images running through her head. '_Just how far have they gone? How does Luffy truly feel about Alvida?' _Nami's mind was racing, but she attempted to clear her thoughts.

"Whooooooooah!" she was brought back to reality as Luffy shouted loudly, watching the scenery before them. The rest of the crew joined him in his admiration of the scenery. They had reached the peak of the mountain, and there was absolutely no turning back now. Smiles etched across everyone's face as they watched the clear sky ahead of them, oblivious to the imminent danger ahead.

Alvida was the first to realize the peril, as she turned her vision slightly down. She blanched at the sight that greeted her, and she spoke in something barely above a whisper, trying to get their attention. But it was no use. She could not speak, due to her shock at what was about to happen. Suddenly the realization hit everyone over the head as the ship stopped moving for a split second.

Blue streaks crossed everyone's face, as they all looked down, seeing that the mountain was just as steep going down. Taking deep gulps, the crew shouted in panic as the ship suddenly went cascading down the mountain. They could do nothing but panic, the wind whipping their faces as the ship went rushing down. All but one. Luffy sat, as usual, with that idiotic grin plastered on his face.

The combination of fear and the rush of blood at the sudden burst of speed was too much, as Alvida felt herself slip into a mild unconsciousness, collapsing slowly to her knees. Luffy noticed, and hopped back, sweeping her up into his arms. He blushed a bit at the contact, noticing how warm and soft her body was. Looking into her face, his blush brightened a bit as he watched the peaceful look on her face. He had a sudden urge to lean down and kiss those full, ruby lips. Shaking that feeling off, he looked around, making sure the rest of the crew was safe before looking dead ahead.

Nami had noticed what Luffy had done, and felt a twinge of sadness in her heart. She wished that he would hold her in that way, cradled in his strong arms. Creasing her brows in determination, Nami made her decision. She wouldn't just let Alvida have her way. Nami had the goods too, she just had to get Luffy to notice. At that, she felt a little less confident, wondering if she could be as bold as the older woman. But that thought was pushed out of her mind, a strong fear filling it as a large black shape began to come into view. The size of it as they approached caused the young red head to blanche a very pale shade of white.

Slowly Alvida opened her eyes, feeling an odd warmth surrounding her. It made her smile as she wrapped an arm languidly around the figure, before opening her emerald orbs wide. She realized that she had fallen into a mild unconsciousness, and was now cradled in the arms of the man she had proclaimed her feelings for. Sitting up quickly, she glued her eyes on his face, taking stock of his features. When she noticed that his attention was focused dead ahead, she looked around. _'What's going on?'_ she thought, noticing a shocked expression on everyone's face, eyes glued ahead. Turning her head to where they were staring, Alvida's face too showed the same shock they all shared.

Dead ahead, no more than a few feet stood what looked like a huge, black wall. It nearly blocked out the sky from their view as their boat slowly crept towards it. Closing her jaw from its drooping position, she narrowed her eyes as a sound emanated from the wall. Suddenly the realization his her, that that wall was alive.

"What the hell is that!?" Alvida exclaimed, in a near unison with the rest of the crew. How were they going to get away from this huge thing? As long as Luffy didn't do anything to make the situation worse…

* * *

**This one wasn't terribly long, I just needed a bridge from the previous chapter to how I am planning the rest of it to go. Next time, we get a peek into how Alvida might have acted when they got swallowed by the whale. Also, introduction of Vivi and the events of Whiskey Peak (hopefully). Thanks for any willing to read this after the total crap previous chapter 3. Please let me know if this one is better.**


End file.
